Derrière la caméra
by Negen
Summary: " Parce qu'ils n'étaient L et Light que devant une caméra..."


Coucou tout le monde,

Désolée. Désolée, désolée, désolée, l'auteur n'a vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher, ça me trottait dans la tête.

* * *

**JUSTE DERRIÈRE LA CAMÉRA  
**

x

x

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les toilettes. Rien de bien romantique, mais ils n'avaient de toute façon pas l'intention de jouer à Roméo et Juliette. On n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour le moment. Ils avaient bien le droit de prendre du bon temps, d'autant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux semaines, à cause d'un souci de tournage.

Ils étaient hilares en tournant le verrou de la cabine. L se colla contre le mur glacé, attira Light contre lui, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ses yeux brillaient. Avec un sourire, l'autre se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément, et L sentit combien il était frustré d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Leurs corps tendus de désir s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre. Un long frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine. Il plongea une main fine dans les cheveux de Light, avant d'éclater de rire lorsque celui-ci lui mordilla gentiment la nuque.

- Arrête, murmura t-il, le dernier a mis plus de trois jours à disparaître.

- Ça t'as gêné ?

- Va donc porter un col roulé en plein cagnard, répliqua t-il

Light rit. L'embrassa à nouveau. Une chaleur dense se diffusa dans son bas-ventre. Il laissa l'autre passer ses mains sous son t-shirt. De toute façon, il ne le lui avait jamais refusé.

Le tournage était presque terminé, il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de scènes. La perspective de cette fin toute proche le mettait de bonne humeur. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas son métier, mais se goinfrer de sucreries tous les jours n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Qui plus est, il avait en horreur tout ce qui était sucré. Light avait rit quand il l'avait su.

Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter de manière concrète après avoir fait la tournée des salles de cinéma lors de la sortie du premier film. Au départ, ce n'était que pour aller boire un verre et discuter, une relation purement amicale. Et puis ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils avaient échangés un premier baiser dans les couloirs de l'hôtel qu'ils partageaient, non loin du studio. Avaient fait l'amour dans une des chambres, sans savoir si elle appartenait à l'un ou à l'autre. Au début de la relation, L était assez maladroit, bien plus réservé que Light, bien moins à l'aise. Mais cela durait depuis plus de six mois et il avait à présent pris ses marques. Ils flirtaient discrètement entre deux scènes. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit, par souci d'intimité tout d'abord, ensuite pour préserver leur image publique, bien que certains les eussent trouvés tout à fait assortis.

Les mains de l'autre glissaient partout sur lui, et s'insinuèrent dans son jean. Il se mordit la lèvre, retint un gémissement. Sa propre main plongea dans le pantalon de Light. Ces deux semaines sans rien faire avaient été une torture.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en grand, et ils entendirent le régisseur crier :

- Tatsuya-san ! Kenichi-san ! Vous êtes là ? On reprend dans cinq minutes !

L et Light Yagami étaient ennemis jurés et n'auraient sûrement jamais eu l'idée d'aller s'embrasser et se caresser dans les toilettes. Toutefois, se disaient-ils en échangeant un coup d'œil complice, ils avaient l'avantage de n'être L et Light que devant la caméra.

_x Fin x_

* * *

Je vais finir par penser que je suis vraiment tordue. Mais j'ai vu que personne n'avait écrit sur ces deux-là, et ma foi, j'avais bien envie de m'y coller. D'autant que je les trouve superbes et qu'ensembles, ils crèvent littéralement l'écran. Il y a une interview comme ça où Keninchi pose sa main sur la cuisse de Tatsuya. J'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, mais par contre, j'ai très bien noté ce détail-là(j'ajouterais que le gros plan qui a suivi n'a pas arrangé mes affaires). Bref, voilà comment j'en suis arrivé à rédigé ce machin-là. Pitié, ne m'envoyez pas tout de suite dans un asile, moi qui ai de si grands projets...

En espérant que vous aurez apprécié le délire romanesque de l'auteur,

Negen


End file.
